New and Improved
by An Interesting Username
Summary: Annabeth never- ever- liked her mother. Seeing how her father has had enough of her bad girl attitude, she knew exactly where she was headed; her mother's. What she hadn't anticipated was the green eyed, neighbor who won't leave her the hell alone. But he's better company than her mother and she would take any opportunity to get away from the she-devil. Annabeth's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey guys. It has been quite a while with two or three unfinished stories already. And of course, I would like to add another, but instead for my favorite series-Percy Jackson. The character are OOC like most of my characters usually are. Now, like always, be prepared for long waits. I am currently procrastinating a Christmas poem, but personally, I dislike Christmas soo… they should've chosen someone other than I to write this stinking poem. But that has nothing to do with the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson, so let's move along._

_Again the characters are OOC and this will consis ton of foul language; which, honestly, makes up most of my personal dictionary. __J__But that's me! Enjoy guys! ~Aunna_

**Disclaimer: Characters from Rick Riordan and Image by Viria13**

**Chapter One:**

Honestly, I'd always wanted to visit New York City. I never understood why the city had a calling on me, but it just did. I never took the chances offered to me to go, though.

That probably made no sense. One name could clear that misunderstanding up.

**Athena Chase.**

Also known as my mother.

My mother and I have had bad blood for a while now. A couple years back she'd left my father, Fredrick Chase, for her job. Left **_us_** both for a better option in New York City.

Cue reason behind love and hate relationship with New York.

While my mother was here, still in San Francisco, I had the best grades- the happy life. I hate to blame the fall of my _own_ life on one person, but the effect of what she did had on my life, was immense.

She'd left during summer- sometime in July. The house seemed quieter. Before, she still made sure the house oozed silence, but at that moment, it was as if someone had died. Actually, that's the **best** way to put the entire aftermath of the event. The silence slowly killed away at both of us. Grades seemed like mindless letters typed onto a piece of paper. Who cared whether or not little Annabeth was actually doing her homework or even going to school.

My father- my poor, unsuspecting father- knew _nothing._ It was literally a punch that came from absolutely no where. _Yes-_ Athena was a workaholic. _Yes_- she'd gone on business trips to New York before. _Still_, nothing prepared my father to have divorce papers pushed his way and suit cases lined at the door.

Nothing prepared me for the relationship that followed between my father and his secretary; a rather bitter woman when my father wasn't around. By bitter, I mean verbally abusive.

But what can I say?

I fired all her hits right back at her.

Susan was someone you could only describe as a bitch. A rather annoying, bitchy, well,** bitch**. She was the typical fake preppy girl everyone hated in High school and even to college. Her nasally voice and lack of care for anyone but herself, are great characteristics of a bitch. Of course, I made sure to let her know this every morning with a "Good morning, _Asshole_."

I guess I'd let that slip out a_ little_ too often in front of my father. I found myself in a horrible position of packing my bags and hailing a cab. I felt like my mother, in a way, as I walked out the door. Out of all the shitty things I'd done- pranks, fights anything and _**everything**_-, nothing made me feel as bad as packing my bags and leaving did.

My father, like Athena did for her job, chose something new and improved over me. Instead of hearing my side, I was being shipped to NYC until further notice. At first, it sounded like a bad dream, but now it just sounds like… _like…_

I can't even_** begin**_ to describe it.

At least I can visit the great NYC.

And no longer have the _pleasantry_ of living with queen bitch.

Hmm, maybe it's not so bad after all.

Wait.

Nope; still really fucking bad.

**A/N:** _So, something short and sweet to start us off with. See Ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _WHAT'S UP BITCHES! No, but seriously, this is the big chapter- the meeting between Percy and our little Annie. Let's see how this shit turns out. ~Aunna_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 55 Prince Street in New York. That shit cost $3,000,000 or $14,559 a month. Hell No. Characters belong to Rick Riordan but the storyline is mine. Enjoy!

_Chapter Two_:

"Fucking-**WHERE IS SHE**!?"

I was irritated and my mother's lack of car to pick me up from this god forsaken airport was not helping anything.

The day before, I'd saw a picture of this adorable gift bag that the parents of a baby on their first flight gave out to the passengers every time she cried. I fucking wish. I was lucky enough to be directly across the aisle from the, admittedly adorable baby when she _was not_ crying, screeching child.

Not one fucking sorry from the ear plug clad parents.

To add to that horrible six hour flight, it took an extra hour to successfully gather all of my bags.

**AND I ONLY HAD TWO BAGS.**

_**TWO!**_

Of course, now I can add a twenty minute late mother to my list of things pissing me off.

The sign to my right notified me that I was , indeed at the correct terminal.

My head ache was getting the best of me as I made my way to the long line of awaiting cabs along the curve. If she couldn't remember to even pick me up, how the_ fuck _would she remember that I was even staying at her fucking house for however long she planned to have me stay.

"55 Prince Street, please."

As the cab drove through streets I'd never seen before, I dazed off. Every building consisted of some different style of design. It reminded me of San Francisco in a way. Every street had its own design of architecture. It was…

Awesome.

Around forty minutes and a wad of cash later, I was standing in front of 55 Prince Street, a building I'd only seen on Google Maps. This is a place I could see my mother living.

Lack of _flavor_.

Lack of _originality_.

Every fucking apartment looked the same, but who am I to fucking complain. Oh wait I'm the one being forced to stay here. I'll complain if I fucking want to!

I lifted my right foot towards the door when I was literally knocked off my feet. Of course the offender and I took a pretty painful fall. His skateboard ran over the backs of my calves as I somehow managed to find myself lying on top of the stranger. All of the breath left my lungs with the fall.

It was a second before we both came back to reality and opened our eyes.

Green to gray.

Feet padded towards us on the concrete as we were both stuck in a trance.

"PERCY!"

I immediately hopped to my feet at the sound of a screaming female. How awkward.

"Percy, get the fuck up. Sally is going to kill us if we don't make it back in-"the voice cut short as we made eye contact. Her spiky black and purple tipped hair was shoulder length and shook as she heaved to catch her breath. Her "Death to Barbie" t-shirt was pretty awesome though and screamed "Badass". She was analyzing me as I was her. "Looks like fish boy has found himself a lover."

I smirked at her teasing toward the stranger finally starting to rise from the concrete. I assumed he was Percy, seeing how he held up his middle finger.

"Yeah, fuck you Thals."

Thals.

Interesting name.

"Nice running into you, but we've got to go," the handsome green eyed, but impolite ass, yelled as the ran into the same apartment building I was headed into.

Great.

It literally took five minutes before I was slamming the front door once more. One very loud conversation of priorities. Her's being her precious job and mine being **not** getting stranded at a New York airport. Then of course she received a fucking call from her secretary and left in the middle of the fucking conversation.

See, I have reasons for being pissed. It's not just for nothing!

I decided not to stay in the unknown apartment on my own, seeing how I probably would've wrecked it.

No Joke.

Now I was sitting on the floor of a hallway with no where to go. My head in my hands and thoughts running a mile a minute.

So of course someone tripped on me.

"**God dammit!" **

At least _this_ time no one landed on the other.

Nope.

Just the **cold **

**Fucking **

_**floor.**_

I turned my head to the right to see who it was this time that wasn't paying attention to obvious people in their way.

Green to Grey.

Again.

I was opening my mouth to say something smart back, but he beat me to it.

"Why are you on the _floor_?"

Concern.

Haven't heard that in a while.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water trying to find the answer. I probably looked dumb as fuck.

"Hey, do you just want to hang with us seeing how fish boy her keeps falling for you," the spiky haired girl I recalled being called Thals said as she held her hand out for me to grab.

"Thalia," Percy called from the floor as she helped me up.

Okay, Thalia makes more sense than Thals.

_Okay._

"I can-" I was beginning to say as I got a glimpse of the suit clad she devil with a blonde bun and a cell phone glued to her ear exiting the elevator. I looked back at Thalia and changed my mind.

Anything to get away from Athena.

Why the fuck not.

"Let's go!" grabbing Thalia's arm and pulling her toward the elevator Athena was exiting.

We locked eyes for a moment as she noticed my new company.

So I flipped her off and kept walking.

"**Annabeth**!" I heard her call from behind.

"Bye Bitch!" I called back in a polite tone as the doors closed, making Thalia laugh.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

Maybe.

**A/N**: Not much but it's fucking Christmas. Give me a break. Love Ya! ~Aunna


End file.
